Knock knock!
by pandaCane
Summary: Naruto's life is going good. he has a well paying job, a apartment that doesn't have anything in it to kill him and a cat. his life is boring but he loves it. but what happens when his life gets a twist? a raven haired visitor at his door that literally comes crashing in?


**A/N:** _ **Yo my dear readers! I'm so sorry that i havn't updated in a long time, writers block gets to the best of us :3 I suddenly got this idea for an story out of nowhere so I thought, why not make it? So I hope you will like this! Enjoy!**_

 **~S~**

" _How did this happen?"_ Naruto questioned himself in his mind. _"Why am I doing this? For him!"_ Naruto was in a conflict with himself, he was angry, happy, sad, confused and much, much more.

He was laying only his underwear in bed. But he wasn't alone. he was cuddled up to a raven haired boy. The boy had a high fever and Naruto was sharing his warmth with him.

" _Why did this bastard come back?!"_ Naruto had all these thoughts going around in his head but he couldn't move away from the raven. No, he _didn't_ and _wouldn't_ move away from the sick raven.

" _I am such an dobe!"_ he scolded himself each passing minute he lay against the raven. Each time with another insult against himself.

Then Naruto returned by his first question. " _How did this happen again?"_ he thought back and sighed.

 **~S~**

 _ **-A day before-**_

"I'm going home kaka-san!" Naruto chirped as he heard his boss, Kakashi, mutter some insults at the happy blond boy.

"It is Kakashi! Not kaka!" Kakashi said annoyed. Kakashi was the boss of a little shop on the corner of a street. Naruto was lucky that he could get the job here as a lot of people came here to buy little supplies. Bandages, fruits, milk and such.

It was quite popular even with a ridiculous name, "Icha paradise." It was called in reference to a book that kakashi liked and always read. Naruto tried to peek once but was heavily scolded by his boss about not looking into it.

"Whatever kaka-chan!" Naruto said in his teasing voice as he laid down his work clothes on the counter.

Kakashi grumbled some insult like usual and laid down his book and grabbed the clothes and put them in the shelf. "Naruto, I thought about giving you the weekend of. But because you're mean to your loving boss I might rethink that."

Instantly Naruto jumped onto the floor and bowed down to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sama I'm not mean to you, please forgive me!" Naruto said begging the white haired man, he just chuckled behind his black face mask he always had on.

"I was just kidding kid, go home and I don't want to see you tomorrow! It will be paradise for both of us." Kakashi said smirking. Although Naruto couldn't see the smirk his face, but the time Naruto worked here he learned a lot about Kakashi, every time he smirked his face became so much softer and kinder.

"Yeah whatever old man!" Naruto said as he waved Kakashi good-bye and left the little shop on the corner of the street.

 **~S~**

"I'm home~" Naruto sang in joy as he turned on the lights. He got no response from his little apartment except from an orange cat coming from the living room.

"Hello Kurama." Naruto said picking Kurama up in the air. "I've brought your favorite food!" Naruto said joyfully as he put Kurama down and grabbed his workbag. He walked to his kitchen, which was glimmering and neat, not what you would expect from a boy like Naruto.

Naruto put down his bag on the counter and started to grab all of his groceries that he bought at the store. One of few bonuses he got a discount on all of his groceries. And he damned well made use of it.

Kurama jumped on the counter and looked at all the unloaded items with no interest. Naruto smirked as he grabbed a packet of fish out of the bag. Kurama's red eyes looked with great wonder.

"Sorry buddy but this is mine." Naruto said as he put the little confined boxes of wet food on the counter. "This is your meal." Kurama didn't even bother to wait and smacked the boxes of the counter with his little paws.

Naruto sighed and bent over, which was a mistake as Kurama swept his paw across Naruto's face. Unfortunately for Naruto, He had claws and it left a mark.

Naruto grabbed his nose to try and stop the pain, the marks that Kurama made started to bleed. "Do you want to eat anything or not?!" Naruto hissed as Kurama and Naruto locked eyes. Naruto could feel the killer intent of his cat coming from only his eyes. "J-just kidding!" Naruto said as he quickly ran to the bathroom to put a bandage on his face to hide the mark of Kutama.

Naruto walked back to the kitchen as he saw that the package of fish was torn open by what looked like fangs. Naruto sighed and looked back on his couch where kurama was feasting on the fish. "Monster." Naruto muttered.

He put away all the groceries and sat down on his couch where Kurama was finished eating his fish. Naruto turned on his tv and leaned back as Kurama came on his lap. "Are you still mad the vet chopped of your balls?" Naruto asked.

Instantly the killer intent returned from the cat as he understood what Naruto said. Naruto had Kurama made castrated after he became to feline. But the castration made Kurama only more grumpier than ever. And that was a year ago. He still hadn't cooled down.

"I said I was sorry did I not?" Naruto muttered and sighed as he started to watch tv while petting his cat on his soft fur.

"I need to thank Sakura for covering my shifts." Naruto said and smiled as he closed his eyes for a second. The second became a minute, the minute became ten minutes, those ten minutes became an hour as Naruto had fallen asleep.

 **~S~**

 **KNOCK!**

Naruto opened his eyes. He looked around as the orange furball had also fallen asleep on Naruto's lap.

He rubbed his tired eyes. "Was someone at the door?" he questioned himself as he didn't even remembered what happened a second ago.

 **KNOCK!**

 **KNOCK!**

 **KNOCK!**

This time Naruto was sure of it or else he was crazy. He shoved of the cat from his lap in which he instantly got glared at but he didn't care as he was too tired.

"I'm coming, calm down!" Naruto yelled as he walked to the door. His hair and face were a mess from sleeping on the couch. He had pain in his back from sitting and sleeping at once.

"There is probably someone worse off than me." Naruto muttered as he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, He opened the door as he felt a force against his chest.

A man had fallen against him. Naruto looked down as he saw black, raven hair. "Hey! What happened?!" Naruto asked as the man wasn't in a state of responding to that question. He was covered in blood, his clothes were ripped apart and much more.

He was definitely attacked by a gang or something. Naruto sighed to himself as he carried the man into his home. Naruto laid him on the couch as Kurama looked with curiosity from a shelf he had made his bed.

Naruto grabbed a glass of water and looked at the man. Something about the man naruto knew. "Did we meet before?" Naruto asked himself but shook his head.

He lifted the man's head and made him drink the water. The man happily obliged as he drank the whole glass. "What is your name?" Naruto asked as he grabbed his phone to dial the alarm number. Instantly the man grabbed naruto's hand.

"D-don't call t-them.." He managed to say as naruto recognized the voice from all other.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said as he looked at the man's smirking face. The raven haired locks were out of his face and his onyx eyes looked at naruto.

"L-long time.. n-no see." He said smirking as Naruto growled in annoyance.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked annoyed. Naruto and Sasuke had a long past together which lead to Naruto hating the raven haired boy.

"I-I dunno.." the raven said as his breathing became heavier and he became warmer. He also started sweating.

"hey bastard.. are you sick?!" Naruto asked as he on accident showed concern for the raven and instantly felt his forehead. "You are burning."

Naruto didn't get any responds as the raven had fallen unconscious. "Bastard.." Naruto muttered annoyed as he grabbed Sasuke and carried him to his bed and laid him in it.

Naruto sighed annoyed as Sasuke's clothes were a mess. "I have to fix them.." Naruto said and started to undress the Raven, leaving only his underwear. Naruto piled up Sasuke's clothes and laid them in the corner of the room.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and looked over his body. "he's still sexier than sex.." Naruto said as he got out his new Pajamas he had bought the other day. "you are in luck.. these don't even fit me." Naruto said and started to dress the raven.

Naruto pulled the blanket over Sasuke. But Sasuke, who had one of the highest fevers Naruto had ever seen, couldn't get warm by one blanket.

"Can't you make my life easier you picky bastard." Naruto muttered and grabbed a second blanket and threw It over Sasuke. He calmed down a little and naruto walked away back to his living room.

He sat down and looked at his phone. "What in hell happened to you Sasuke?" Naruto whispered softly as he picked up his phone. "Should I call him.. or maybe not.." Naruto said as he had his finger on Itachi's contact. Sasuke's brother.

"Not now." Naruto said and threw his phone on the table. He sighed as he heard his bedroom door open.

He turned around and saw Sasuke walking in weakly. A blanket wrapped around him snugly. "N-naruto.. I-I'm cold.." He stuttered as Naruto sighed.

"Then go back to bed! I'll make soup!" Naruto scolded as sasuke gave a soft smile and waddled back to Naruto's room.

"Really.. he is just like a kid." Naruto said as he stood up and began to cook some vegetable soup.

He brought it to Sasuke, who was already asleep again and shaking from the cold. "That asshole.. making me cook for nothing." Naruto muttered as he put the soup down on his desk.

"What did mother always say.." Naruto said as he started to think back at the time he was just a little boy.

" _If someone has a high fever and blankets don't help, always use your own body for heat."_ He recalled and sighed. He wished he didn't recall that.

"Hell no I won't!" Naruto said annoyed. Suddenly the voice of his mother ringed in his head.

" _ALWAYS HELP."_ She said in a passive aggressive voice. Naruto shook at the thought of his mother angry as he didn't do what she once said

"I guess one night doesn't matter.." Naruto began to undress leaving only his underwear on. He did the same to the raven and laid next to him. Naruto pulled up the blanket and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke's shaking calmed down after a couple minutes of naruto hugging his sick body.

Even though Naruto didn't see it, Sasuke smiled. Knowing that deep down, Naruto still had some love for him.

 **~S~**

 **A/N - what did you guys think? please review and as always i'd like to thank my sexy friend AsterAnderson for doing all of my typos and stuff that didn't make sense even though he got bored and started changing bits because the way i type 'it hurt his brain'.**

 **As for my other fic Dormroom from hell, it will be going on a break for until me or AsterAnderson gets over writer's block. goodbye my lovely panda's please REVIEW if you want more.**


End file.
